The present invention relates to a ski boot with a mechanism for securing a foot instep and heel.
As is known, in ski boots devices which perform the securing of the foot instep are currently employed; such devices are generally composed of a presser, on which presser, by means of pushing elements, cables or the like, a force is exerted which tends to exert a substantially vertical pressure with respect to the foot instep in order to perform the securing of the foot itself.
With such an embodiment, which is universally adopted, it turns out that the foot is not, in most cases, sufficiently restrained against the lateral movements, so that it is necessary to exert even high pressures in order to obtain an acceptable securing of the foot, with obvious discomfort to the user.
Another disadvantage which can be found in the prior art is furthermore represented by the fact that the securing action exerted on the foot unavoidably tends to shift the foot towards the rear part of the boot, where it is not always possible to create a securing force capable of conveniently securing the foot without causing discomfort to the user.